


insaitable an appetite

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Present Tense, Sex on Furniture, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's like a roller coaster, and Tommy has to laugh, because roller coasters are so much fun and his insides feel like that now, in the best way.</i>
</p><p>or, Adam and Tommy indulge a fantasy of doing it on the fainting couch.</p><p>(see, this is why I don't often do summaries...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	insaitable an appetite

Tommy runs a hand over the couch's framing, golden and cool under his fingertips. Hand goes up, slides back down. It's like a roller coaster, and Tommy has to laugh, because roller coasters are so much fun and his insides feel like that now, in the best way.

His other hand is gripped tight on the shoulder of Adam's jacket, leather soft with sweat. Really, Tommy can feel leather over almost all of him, save for heated skin from strategically open flies and wet kisses framed by stubble biting ever so gently on his face and neck.

A pillow isn't necessary as it's all soft velvet under his head. It feels like luxury and decadence and Tommy can imagine he's royalty, a thought that brings up another bubble of laughter. He doesn't even care there's a towel under his body so the couch material stays clean, it's all rich and plush under his skin.

Adam murmurs and whispers in his ear between kisses, and he can feel hot breath and desperation. "So pretty...you look so sweet like this, kitten, I knew you would...all laid out for me like a feast...my prize...can you feel me, baby? Mmm..."

Tommy can only answer in high-pitched breaths and a feeble nod before he completely grips to Adam's shoulders and crashes their lips together, soft and hot and wet. He loves feeling Adam, loves feeling _everything_.


End file.
